User blog:ARavenInATree/Opal's Backstory
Opal was born in the Fierce Dog training facility that later flooded and stranded her brother and sister in the forest. Being born with two younger siblings, she is very protective and always looking out for them. Opal had a fairly normal childhood. When she was only a few moons old, Opal discovered that she could play tricks on others and quickly became an expert. One of her favorites was burying dog beds outside, or sometimes filling them with dirt. She also loved covering dogs with soft hides while they slept so they'd wake up tangled under many layers. Her father Harley disapproved of her practical jokes but, being the relaxed and doting father that he was, he never tried to prevent his eldest daughter from causing mischief. About halfway through Opal's childhood, her father Harley is sold as a guard dog soon after. The loss devastates Opal and her despair is made worse when she realizes that her father's littermate, Lance, has begun to court her mother Nyra. She grows distant with Ace when he begins to spend time with Lance. Opal knows about Lance's attempts to win Nyra's heart and disapproves how close he and Ace seem to become. Her dislike of Lance only grows deeper when Nyra is killed after rejecting his advances. About a moon before Nyra's death, Opal is sold to a very rich longpaw as a hunting and guard dog. She is very spoiled and lived in her owner's large and impressive house which is located in a small town. Behind the house is a thick, lush forest that is full of deer and rabbits, and Opal spends most of her free time hunting with her owner. Her owner's neighbors (who loved keeping exotic animals) adopt a handsome young wolf named Cairo. Opal would often see Cairo through her fenced backyard, and soon fell in love with him and his intense, serious personality. Soon afterwards, her owner decides to move her out of the small town and into the city. Opal is heartbroken and never sees Cairo. She begins to grow resentful towards her owner, blaming him for separating her from her mate. Opal begins using her aforementioned mischief causing antics to terrorize her longpaw. She chews up several pairs of expensive shoes, spreads half-eaten trash all over the floors, eviscerates pillows and dog beds, and generally makes her owner's life miserable. A little while later, Hazel manages to track down her new house and arrives on the doorstep with an injured Domino. Opal is overjoyed to see her younger sister and agrees to give them shelter in the house while tending to Domino's wounds. However, Hazel and Domino are soon discovered and Hazel is forced to leave her foster father behind while she and Opal escape. Opal's owner puts out a large reward for Opal's return, and hires a team of dog catchers to bring her back. Hazel and Opal spend the next few days evading them and eventually make it back to the Fox Pack's territory. Category:Blog posts